1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a manufacturing method of manufacturing an electrode by transferring, to a metal foil, an active-material material as a material containing active material so that the electrode includes the metal foil and a layer of the active-material material in a laminated manner, and the present disclosure also relates to a manufacturing apparatus thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A sheet-shaped electrode in which an active material layer is formed on a surface of a metal foil is used for a lithium-ion secondary battery, for example. A document that discloses a manufacturing method of a sheet-shaped electrode is Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-201318 (JP 2015-201318 A), for example. JP 2015-201318 A discloses a manufacturing method in which wet granules including active material particulates, a binder, and a solvent are molded in a flat shape or a block shape, and a resultant formed body and a metal foil are conveyed separately by rolls, so that the formed body is transferred to the metal foil between the rolls.